Forever Yours
by loveboylove
Summary: Inspired by BubbleFairy03's story about Zack and Cloud. Shameless AkuRoku fluff. Boy love inside, if you don't like, then please don't read. For all those that do like it, please enjoy.    Mentions of smut. Keeping it at T for now but I might raise it.


Hey everyone! It's me again. ^^ I got inspiration again! …only again, it's not on _Welcome Home_. ^^; I'm sorry *bows*. Here's a little AkuRoku fluff to make you all feel better. Hope you like it Mage! :)

* * *

**Like everyone else, they started off as strangers in a strange new world.**

_Green eyes opened first._

_Blue eyes opened later._

_Red hair formed, thick, long, and fast._

_Dirty blond hair slowly came but stayed resolutely short._

**They both cried when their favorite toy was taken away and laughed when their daddy or mommy made a funny face.**

_Blue eyes overflowed when he saw what had become of his green and red blankie._

_Loud childish laughter filled the house as the green eyed toddler was tickled._

_A shy smile was given to an excited blond father as he shouted for his wife to get the camera._

_Screams of "Won't!" came from a child's bedroom as the tiny redhead tried _(and failed)_ to escape nap time._

**Like all children, they eventually had to go to pre-school and that's where they met.**

_Scared blue eyes looked up at the pink haired boy and blond girl as they pushed him on the ground._

_Furious, a red haired blur dashed onto the scene a chased the bullies off before offering his hand to the little blond._

_The smaller boy began to cry and clung to the green eyed boy saying how he had scrapped his knee._

_Gently, the bigger boy brushed the tears away and led his companion to the teacher and took the Band-Aid and put it on the blond boy himself._

**Soon after meeting, the boys became fast friends and were almost always seen together.**

"_And just where do you think you're going yo?" A thin redhead asked as he grabbed his son by the collar._

_Said son just smiled and, wriggling out of his father's grasp, yelled as he rushed out the door, "Going to play!"_

_Scuffing his foot into the grass, the six year old blond waited for his best friend to come to the park between their houses where they always met._

_Suddenly, he was tackled from behind in a bear hug and he and the green eyed boy rolled around on the ground, giggling and play fighting._

**A year later found both children in elementary school.**

_The dirty blond haired boy trembled as he made his way down the hall clutching his Chocobo lunch box and Struggle backpack._

_Fighting back tears, the thin red head cockily walked into his new classroom and gave a shout of delight at who he saw sitting at a blue desk._

_Startled by the sudden cry, the blue eyed boy turned confusedly around before breaking into a large smile as he watched his best friend run over to him._

_Quickly, the taller boy snatched the seat next to his little friend before it could be taken by a blue eyed brunette with crazy bed hair._

**One time though, in fourth grade, the blond haired child didn't come to school due to a cold.**

_Blinking feverishly, the young boy gave a raspy cough and hoped that his friend wasn't getting into any trouble without him._

_Sneaking out of school during gym class, the red head ran all the way to the blonde's house and snuck through the back door._

_Gasping as a sudden, cold hand was laid on his forehead, the sick boy looked up to see, "Hey," he crocked out._

_Frowning worriedly, the concerned friend sat down on the bed next to his friend and kept his hand on the warm little forehead until they both feel asleep._

**Sometime in middle school, one of the young teen's became involved in a relationship.**

_Grinding his teeth furiously, the lanky red head watched as his best friend was chatted up by the tall pink haired menace._

_Blushing and staring down at his feet, the blue eyed boy agreed to go on a date with the handsome pink haired teen._

_Punching his wall one night, the green eyed teen tried not to imagine what the blond and pink haired teens were doing when he heard a knock at his window. _

_Crying into his taller friend's black sweatshirt, the smaller boy recounted on how he'd seen his boyfriend cheating on him as the red head swore up and down to kill him in the most painful way possible._

**Then, in eleventh grade, it happened.**

"_Hey…uhm do you have a minute?" the green eyed young man questioned._

_The shorter male frowned up at his friend; it wasn't like him to be nervous, and nodded._

"_Well I…uh this is kinda hard," the red head laughed sheepishly, "Uhm…well…I was wondering if you-that is to say-uh what I mean is-" and was promptly cut off by a mouth on his own._

_The blond haired teen had never done anything like that before but it shut his friend up so he softly said, "There's a new ice cream shop opening on Saturday. We can go together?" and was rewarded with a beaming smile and lips crushed upon his own again._

**They thought telling their parents about them would be hard but it turned out that they had already guessed about them.**

_The spiky haired young man sat across from his blond haired father and brunette mother suddenly afraid after he'd told them about his boyfriend what they would say._

_The red head stood up straight and told his single dad how he was in love with his best friend…who just happened to be a guy, convinced that he'd be turned away from the only parent he'd ever known._

_Smiling gently, his father ruffled his hair and his mother hugged him and just said, "Of course you are dear. You didn't think we already knew?" which caused their son to blush a deep red._

_His dad looked him straight in the eyes, they were the same height now, and promptly caught his son in a headlock and gave him a noggy, "What, do you think I'm stupid boy? Of course ya are yo! Jesus I thought you were gonna tell me something that'd you'd gotten him pregnant somehow!" which caused the red headed teen to start attacking his dad in embarrassment. _

**Soon, the two decided to go a step further into their relationship and discovered new things about each other.**

_The green eyed teen slowly lowered himself onto the smaller male and groaned out in pleasure._

_Moaning that turned quickly from pain to enjoyment, the blond let himself be completely filled by the other male._

_Passionate kisses were exchanged as the two moved in time with each other._

_Scorching touches mapped out bodies as they fell deeper and deeper into the other._

**Graduation came and left as both young adults headed for different colleges, in the same city of course.**

"_Babe are you sure? Teaching's no easy task and kids get outta hand sometimes," a red haired male sat with his blond on his lap as they looked over job offerings._

"_Oh and being a photographer is so easy? You can't always take pictures of fire and expect newspapers to eat it up," the blue eyed male said teasingly as he clicked on a link leading to a job post._

"_Yeah but what about parents, huh? They can get mean, nasty even," the red head was promptly smacked lightly with a Calculus textbook._

"_That's why I have you here, to scare away any potential evil parents. Besides, I like kids," the shorter male said happily then kissed his lover on the cheek._

**They were married in June of their twenty seventh year.**

"_Like hell I'm wearing a dress!" raged a pissed off blond as he scared the wedding planners out of their office._

"_Mr. Sinclair, please talk to your fiancé! Mr. Strife won't even let us talk to him!" a very stressed out wedding coordinator continued talking to thin air before she realized that the red head had already left._

"_Babe you don't have to wear a dress! We can both wear suits; hell we can go naked if that's what you want!" the amused green eyed man stopped at the sight of tears in his fiancé's eyes._

"_It's not the dress. It's just…I'm really nervous is all," the blue eyed man was promptly swept into a crushing hug as sweet murmurs of love and devotion were whispered into his ears._

**They moved to a quant little village beside the ocean and lived there for three years before they decided to change their lives up a bit.**

"_Um…I was wondering something. Since I'm doing so well as a teacher and you're doing so well as a photographer… Could we-uh maybe adopt a kid or two?" the dirty haired blond questioned._

_Struck speechless for a grand total of ten seconds, the redhead broke out into a smile and kissed his husband, murmuring, "Knew there was something missing."_

_A month later, they became the proud parents of a two year old baby girl._

_She was their pride and joy; the redhead never failed to tell his colleges about his little daughter_ (and bring in many pictures)_ and the blond sometimes brought her into school with him to show her off to his fourth grade class._

**Sixteen years seemed to pass in so little time and soon, it was their daughter who was graduating from high school.**

_The blond began to cry as he watched his suddenly grown up daughter take her place among all the other young adults just waiting to graduate._

_His husband grasped his hand and quickly rubbed away his own tears when his daughter received her diploma. _

_She bounced over to them, her shoulder length blond hair trailing behind her and her bright blue eyes sparkling merrily._

_Watching her drive off to her art college with her boyfriend _(he was going to study music)_ was one of the hardest things the two males had ever done._

**Love works in mysterious ways. If those two bullies had never pushed the blond down, would the redhead have ever noticed him? And would they still have become fast friends? Would the redhead still have been excited when he saw the blond in the same class as him and been worried when he didn't show up for school due to a cold? Would he have gotten jealous when the blue eyed male had dated the pink haired male? Would the blond have gone to the green eyed male for comfort when he found his boyfriend was cheating on him? Would they have started dating? Would they have become lovers and eventually married? Would they have adopted a daughter who was good at art and watched her graduate and move out of there lives? Would they have even known each others' names? Names that they would call out so lovingly? Names such as-**

"Axel? What're you doing?"

Said teenager looked up and quickly shut his notebook. "Nothing Rox, just looking through old diary entries." _Diary entries, planning out how our life together is gonna go, what's the difference?_

Said blond huffed out a laugh and collapsed next to his friend on the grass, "For someone who doesn't read the books they give us for English, you seemed pretty intent on that journal of yours."

"Aww! Is Roxy getting jealous that I'm not paying attention to him? I'm sorry baby!" Axel grinned slyly then grabbed Roxas in a headlock and gave him the special 'Sinclair-noggy-of-death', developed by his dad Reno.

"Ack Axel!" The blue eyed sixteen year old flailed under his best friend's treatment. "Let go of me you giant pyromaniac!" Laughing, Roxas pushed his friend away from him and lay across the redhead's chest to prevent him from another noggy attack.

"Hey no fair!" Axel cried out amused. "You learned the 'sitting-on-your-friend' trick from Cloud didn't you?" Wiggling weakly under the blonde's light weight, the green eyed tenth (soon to be eleventh) grader started picturing Roxas's dad sitting on someone. _Uh…maybe not. That seems more like his mom Tifa's job. No wait she'd punch someone in the face if they ever tried to noggy her. Scary Judo woman._

"Hey Axel, you awake in there?" Roxas poked his friend's cheek.

Grinning, Axel replied, "Sure I'm awake! What're we doing today? Summer's almost over y'know."

Roxas scrunched his brow. "Um…oh yeah! Sora was telling me about this great ice cream shop that opened just a few days ago. Riku, Larxerne, and Marluxia even said it was good and that's saying a lot, seeing as how none of them like sweet things." Roxas had gotten over the pink haired teen cheating over him after a few days and Axel's constant support and worry-warting.

Axel pretended to think about it. "It's always ice cream with you Roxy. I'm surprised you haven't gained fifty pounds from all of that sea salt stuff you eat!" he joked.

"Hey!" Roxas said, punching his friend on the arm.

"Kidding!" the green eyed teen said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, let's go see your amazing ice cream shop."

Scrambling to his feet, the dirty blond haired boy held out his hand for his best friend. Grinning, the redhead reached out and took it as he was pulled off towards their future, the book lying forgotten on the ground.

A sudden breeze picked up and the pages turned until it stopped. The words on a page that read:

**I didn't end up killing Marluxia; I just burnt his hair a bit in Chem. class.**

**Our wedding will happen on June 24 and it will be a clear blue sky. Our cake will be huge.**

**Our daughter will be named Namine and her boyfriend will be named Demyx and I definitely won't like him at first because of his hair. And that he plays a sitar in a local band.**

**Roxas and I will live together just off the coast of Destiny Islands. We'll still visit our folks back in Twilight town though.**

**We'll live forever and save the world from evil! Okay not really. But we'll live together for as long as we live.**

**I'm in love with Roxas Strife, soon to be renamed as Roxas Strife-Sinclair. And that's how I'll stay.**

Life works in mysterious ways, sometimes not in ways that you expect it to our want it to. But let's just say that, in this case, the way Axel planned his and Roxas's life was absolutely spot on.

"_Love you Roxas."_

"_I love you too Axel."_

_

* * *

_

Special thanks to Anonymos1996 for looking through this one shot and giving it the A-okay! Love you babe's now let's go eat some people! XD Reviews are always welcomed as long as the criticism is constructive. Thanks for reading!

Ja mata!

-loveboylove


End file.
